En un mes
by Carlie-Chan
Summary: OneShot "Shaoran encuentra el viejo diario de Sakura. El diario que cuenta como, gracias a él, tan solo en un mes su vida cambió... para siempre." AU.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen.**

**Todo puede cambiar en un mes.**

_**Por Carly-Chan**_

_Diario:_

1 de Septiembre

¡Hola!, hoy nos presentamos, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y son una joven de diecisiete años de edad, soy la capitana de porristas de mi escuela y me encanta el atletismo, mi familia consta de mi padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto; mi hermano, Touya, y mi gato glotón, Kero. Te estarás preguntando sobre mi madre, Nadeshiko; bueno, ella murió cuando yo tenia tres años, pero aun así siento que siempre está conmigo, dándome su apoyo. Lo sé, eso es raro, pero es lo que yo siento. También mi vida esta compuesta por mucha mas gente, entre ellas mi Novio Eriol Hiragizawa y mi mejor amiga-prima Tomoyo Daidouji. Por cierto, fuiste un presente de ella. Creo que me despido porque tengo que preparar la cena. Adiós, nuevo amigo.

5 de Septiembre

Hoy fue un excelente día. Sin embargo, conocí a un joven de mirada ámbar muy… ¿arrogante?, ¿malo? Lo que sea, pero no me agrado que, después de tropezar conmigo, no me pidió disculpas y se retiro como si fuera yo la culpable. Pero todo esto no me quito la felicidad de estar con mi novio, Eriol, quien cada ves es mas tierno y adorable conmigo. Sin embargo, siento que me oculta algo.

7 de Septiembre

Me volví a encontrar con ese joven de mirada ámbar. Hoy mismo supe que entró a mi misma clase y que viene de Hong-Kong. También ahora se que su nombre es Li Shaoran. No se que me pasa, pero no me puedo quitar de la mente ese nombre. _Shaoran._

11 de Septiembre

Creo que tengo un "amigo" o "enemigo" ya no se que pensar de él; ya que Li a veces puede ser muy tierno y agradable, pero a veces es molesto, arrogante y muy testarudo. Eriol, por su parte, cada vez esta mas alejado pero, aunque suene algo malo, no me importa ahora. La verdad es que ya no se que pensar.

16 de Septiembre

Ya no se que pensar de la gente. Es decir, ¿Qué pensarías si a tu novio, él que siempre te dice que te ama, lo encontraras con tu mejor amiga besándose? Si bien no me importa mucho, me duele que me haya estado mintiendo así. Cuando los vi en la biblioteca, salí corriendo hacia el Parque Pingüino y lo que mas me impacto fue que el _gran_ Li Shaoran me consoló. Debo admitir que fue muy tierno y me dio impulsos para hablar con Eriol y arreglar el malentendido.

19 de Septiembre

Las cosas se arreglaron conmigo y con Eriol. Él me pidió disculpas, pero dice que su corazón ama a Tomoyo, y la verdad es que me alegro por ellos hacen una linda pareja. Les dije de todo corazón que fueran felices, así que nuestra amistad esta mejor. Sin embargo, no entiendo por qué cada ves que estoy con Li me pongo… ¿Feliz? No sé que ocurre conmigo, pero estoy segura que todo estará bien.

23 de Septiembre

Hoy estoy muy alegre. No sé, cuando pensé que ser arrogante, testarudo y muy terco son los mejores defectos que hay, creí que me estaba volviendo loca; pero he estado todo el día pensando en Shaoran. Si, lo que escucharon: Shaoran ya me deja decirle por su nombre y se oye tan bien que de sus labios salga Sakura. Nunca había sentido que mi nombre se oyera tan bien.

26 de Septiembre

Creo que ya entiendo lo que me pasa con Shaoran. Creo que estoy enamorada de él. No les podría decir desde cuando, pero estoy segura que mi corazón le pertenece a él. Lo sé, sueno como una tonta enamorada, pero eso nadie lo podrá cambiar. Cada vez que lo veo, me sonrojo y siento como si todo estuviera perfecto y no le faltara nada a mi vida.

28 de Septiembre

Hoy Shaoran me invito a salir estoy súper emocionada. No se, pero creo que lo vi algo nervioso cuando me pidió que saliera con él. Ahora, el problema es que no sé que ponerme. Creo que mi enfermedad del amor me esta afectando demasiado. Lo bueno es que Tomoyo siempre me esta apoyando con eso.

31 de Septiembre

¡Hoy salí con Shaoran Li! Díganme quien diría que ahora están hablando con Sakura Kinomoto, nada más y nada menos que la novia de Shaoran Li. Exacto, oyeron bien, soy su _novia._ Me lo pidió hoy y me confesó que, desde que se tropezó conmigo, no ha dejado de pensar en mí. La verdad es que es tan lindo y maravilloso. Ahora, ¿Quién diría que mi vida giró trescientos sesenta grados en menos de un mes? No sé, pero presiento que a Shaoran y a mi nos espera un gran futuro juntos.

Una persona, después de haber leído ese texto, cierra un libro de color rosa mientras sonreía abiertamente,

—"Con que _Oh gran Shaoran Li,_ ¿Eh?" —dijo un castaño de una edad algo adulta, muy apuesto. Se le notaban fácilmente unos 25 años de edad, cabello alborotado, ojos ámbar, mirada penetrante y un cuerpo para derretirse con solo verlo.

—"Cariño, ¿Qué haces?" —pregunta una mujer de ojos verdes, con la misma edad que el castaño, mientras va entrando a una habitación, con algo de duda, ya que encontró a su esposo hablando solo. Después de todo, eso no era muy normal.

—"Leyendo, amor" —dijo, tratando de aguantar la risa al ver a su amada con tal cara de confusión.

—"Y, ¿Se podría saber que lees?" —preguntó ella, tratando de saber cual era la razón para que su esposo estuviera tan misterioso.

—"Me encontré algo que creo te pertenece" —dijo estirándole el libro con una de sus fuertes manos.

La castaña lo recibió dubitativa. Mientras lo leía, los colores se le subieron a la cabeza. Mientras tanto, su esposo se quedó mirándola fijamente sumamente feliz, como un loco enamorado.

—"Pensé que lo había tirado" —dijo la mujer casi en un susurro y con las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

Su esposo, al oírla, se puso a reír, porque aquellas actitudes de niña que ella tenía le fascinaban.

—"Pues, creo que no lo hiciste, Sakura" —replicó él muy sonriente y volviendo a reír.

—"Oh, vamos Shaoran, no seas malo conmigo" —dijo ella, haciendo un puchero mientras se sonrojaba—. "Tenía diecisiete años" —dijo, a modo de defensa.

—"Ok, pero, aun así, fue algo lindo saber que pensabas de mi" —dijo el joven, llamado Shaoran.

—"Está bien" —dijo su acompañante, no muy convencida—. "Oh, cierto, vengo a decirte que te pide ayuda Hien. Tiene una tarea de Matemáticas y quiere que le expliques bien" —dijo la joven muy sonriente por mencionar a su hijo.

—"Oh, está bien, voy con él"- dijo Shaoran, saliendo de la habitación. Sin embargo, en ese momento añadió—: "Sakura, Hien tiene 7 años. La tarea no ha de estar muy difícil" —cuando acabó, entró nuevamente a la habitación.

—"Lo se, pero sabes que esa materia nunca se me dio bien, y no quiero complicarle mucho las cosas" —respondió Sakura, algo sonrojada.

—"Esta bien" —dijo el joven, mientras se acercaba al amor de su vida y la besaba con tanta ternura y amor.

Mientras Shaoran salía, ella comenzó a leer el diario, con una sonrisa.

—"Creo que no me equivoque al decir que nos esperaba un gran futuro juntos"- comentó sonriente—. "Nos casamos y tuvimos a un maravilloso niño" —dijo eso al viento, mientras cerraba el diario y salía de la habitación pensativa.

Como su vida cambió.

Como en un mes, su existencia pasó a ser una alegría inmensa cada día.

Por eso pensaba que _todo puede cambiar _

Y más, si es _en un mes._

--

**Notas de Carly-Chan:**

**¡Hola! como se daran cuenta esta es la primera historia que escribo, ya se que no es lo mejor del mundo... pero es lo que puedo hacer xD bueno antes que nada me gustaría agradecer mucho muhco a mi Beta Dannu n-n enserio que eres de lo mejor, pero tambien a mi sensei Mari, a mi madre Motita, a mi tocaya Carla (obvio xD), a Sofia, a Neon, y tambien a Silvi-Chan que todas ustedes han sido un gran apoyo para mi a si que el OneShot va dedicado excusivamente, hacía ustedes, espero que lo disfruten.**

**bueno tambien, claro, agradecería que me dijieran que les parecio.**

**¡oh!, cierto se me olvidaba xD, espero sus reviews con ancias.**


End file.
